


HU edits

by justNoa



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Channy in Chapter 2, Charlie 3 Tears in Chapter 4, Deuce/Jay/Johnny in Chapter 3, Embedded Video, J-Scene in Chapter 1, M/M, and bad stuff...?, edits, nice stuff happens, will add more pairings as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justNoa/pseuds/justNoa
Summary: Songs I'm using:Chapter 1: Gravity by EdenChapter 2: Lock Me Up by The CabChapter 3: Dark On Me by StarsetChapter 4: Crushcrushcrush by Paramore





	1. falling's easy (JD x CS)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwokenMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/gifts).




	2. Lock Me Up (DM x CS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justfriends.exe has stopped working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kk I hope this turned out alright


	3. Dark On Me (TP x JD; J3T x JD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek...  
> I kinda wish I could write as fast as I make edits


	4. Crushcrushcrush (CS x J3T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> press start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, sorry this took so long.


End file.
